Behind Action
by Aria Mai Olican-Wren
Summary: Starting after the birth of the twins, Anakin Skywalker struggles against the inner demons brought on by Darth Vader. The Jedi Order is destroyed and Sidious reigns his Empire. His only ally is the padawan who trained alongside with him, Mia.
1. Picking up the First Peice

When I began writing this story, it was going to be divided into three or more parts, but that has changed and I will post chapters from different parts of the timeline when they become relevent, which seems-while confusing-more practical. Also, in the beginning this story was called _How to Sort through Emotion_, now it is _Behind Action_, suggesting the emotion behind the actions we make.

IMPORTANT: The basis and background for this story is that a deaf initiate-formerly unheard of-was being tutored by Obi-wan. When Obi-wan took Anakin on, Mia-Rose Rosslyn, the deaf initiate wasn't taken on as a padawan but the Agri-Corps would not except her because of her disability. The council made an exception to the rule of one padawan per master, and that has changed the timeline.

* * *

001 P.G.E. (Post Galactic Empire) July 14th

Anakin Skywalker watched from the balcony stories above the streets, above the grand precession. The streets were crowded with people, standing on the sides of the street as the capsule surrounded by people passed by. Anakin watched the young women, pale and lifeless inside the casket. She wore a brilliant blue dress, her favorite color, her long chocolate curls splayed out and adorned with blue ribbons and fresh flowers. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks as he watched the body of his beloved wife—long gone now—turn the corner.

Later today, he would visit the grave site, long after everyone had left. He could cry more then.

"I put them down for a nap," A kind voice said from behind. "Finally."

"Thank you." He said hoarsely. He didn't turn to look at her, he couldn't bear to let her see him cry.

"I'll make you some tea, come out when you're ready." She said before turning and leaving.

Mia-Rose Rosslyn was a kind woman, strong and compassionate. She was twenty-one, but mature beyond her years. She stood at an average height with long dark hair that danced around her upper body, in a simple peasant dress—beautiful still. She hummed to herself as she set about making tea for herself and Anakin, her lifelong best friend.

The gentle tapping of rain left the room otherwise silent as she sipped her tea, waiting for Anakin to join her. She wasn't sure how she'd found herself in this position, one minute, she's stowing away in the Nubian starship of a Senator with her former master to stop her friend from causing more harm to the galaxy. The next, she's promised to help her friend raise his twin newborns.

Luke and Leia, she'd have to be blind and deaf and cut off from the Force not to see how much Anakin cared for his children, how much he had cared for his wife even after his near fall into total darkness.

She wasn't paying attention. Even with her senses stretched out into the Force, it was often a struggle to hear and it required total concentration. She could only truly hear when she was meditating. It wasn't hard for her to miss Anakin's footsteps as he walked in though.

"Hey." She murmured in greeting, holding her warm cup in her cold hands.

"Hey." Anakin responded miserably.

"What's your plan?" She asked.

He looked at her for a moment, dubious. "Where are you going to raise them, away from the Empire and Sidious, how are you going to find the money?"

He thought for moment. "Well, the Queen has turned Padmé's accounts over to me. So, I'm going to take us to Verron, a planet neither Separatist nor Republic had interest in, but is still a safe place to live. I'm going to buy a house and get a job as a mechanic."

He turned to her, she was nodding, approving. "Will you come with me, make sure they are safe during the day?" He asked her. "I need someone to protect them when I can't."

"Of course," She told him.

They sat in silence for a long time before Anakin came out of his thinking. "Do you feel that?" Anakin asked her.

She didn't answer, she was already running for the nursery, Anakin hot on her trail. They ran in the room, finding one baby crying and the other missing.

"You find him, I'll watch her." Mia told him as she picked up the little girl and soothed her.

Anakin felt himself anger. He hadn't quite gotten over his old master's betrayal—hell, the only reason he trusted Mia was because she'd saved his life from their former master. He followed the fading trace of his old master's presence in search for his son.

He was running through the streets, pushing civilians aside in effort to catch up with Obi-wan Kenobi. He came to halt at a landing platform in a transportation center. There before him was his old master, settling into a fighter with Luke in his arms, the fighter floating in the air and blasting away. He had to find a fighter of his own, something fast. In minutes, Obi-wan would make a jump for hyperspace and he'd never be able to track the man after that.

Anakin Skywalker crouched low, leaning against a pillar, hands running through his hair in frustration. His former master, father, brother, friend had betrayed him yet again and he'd lost his son as well as his wife. For the most part, the transportation center was empty, and Anakin Skywalker cried.

By the time he'd made it back to the small apartment he'd been loaned by the Queen, Mia had gotten Leia to calm down and go to sleep again, though it was fitful. He walked in and saw her on the couch, gazing off into the distance. She turned and saw him, seeing the pain in his eyes, his empty, defeated arms. She got up and enveloped him in a hug.

"We'll find him again." She told him.

He answered back with a chocked sob.

"You need to sleep." She told him.

"I can't, I'm too afraid he'll take Leia too." Anakin whispered hoarsely.

"We'll take shifts, you'll take mornings, I'll take nights, we'll wake the other if something happens." She suggested, like they were on a mission, like old times.

He nodded and Mia went to make some tea to help him sleep.

_Anakin found himself in a dimly lit hallway, the hallway seeming as though it never ended. He wondered where he was._

"_Anakin!"_

_It was Padmé! She was in danger! She was still alive!_

_He ran towards her, into the never ending hallway, all the while shouting her name, trying to find her. Something pulled at his shoulder, tugging him away. He had to find her! He just had to._

"_Anakin." Another voice called to him from the distance._

_He kept running, running and running as he called out for his wife._

"_Anakin!" "Anakin!"_

_Both voice calling for him. Confusing him. _

"_Anakin Skywalker, wake up this very instant!"_ He felt something sting his face and a burning pain erupted on his cheek.

Anakin opened his eyes to see Mia standing over him, looking very worried. He raised a hand to his cheek, wondering why it hurt.

"You were having a nightmare, you were screaming. You wouldn't wake up, so I had to slap you." Mia explained.

Anakin nodded. "Sorry."

He was back in the loaned apartment, Padmé was gone, Luke was gone, the entire Jedi Order was gone and in the place of the Republic was an Empire he'd had a hand in creating. He felt so numb, it seemed so surreal. His nightmare seemed realer than this twisted reality.

He turned, seeing it was near dawn. "We need to get off world, before anyone comes looking for us." Anakin said numbly.

Mia nodded. "I'll buy some tickets under an alias for Verron, maybe a nearby planet if I have to. You get everything else set up, whatever else there is to set up anyway." Mia always had a plan it seemed.

Anakin nodded numbly. He'd have to close Padmé's accounts and get some more supplies for Leia, like clothing and diapers, things for Luke aswell, when they found him.

* * *

001 P.G.E. July 15th

A day and a half later, they were boarding a transport under the alias of Rosa Serro and Alec and Alana Hiresteel for Verria, a nearby planet big on transportation. Then they would board another transport for Verron.

"It's okay Leia." Mia soothed. "We'll find him soon."

Leia wouldn't sleep, no matter what Mia did, sing, soothe, anything.

"Can you try?" She asked Anakin. He didn't respond, so she asked again.

Anakin took Leia in his arms and rocked her, holding her close to his chest. Little Leia simmered into a sleepy state, her ear against his heartbeat. Anakin continued to hold her long after that.

* * *

001 P.B.E. July 21th

It had taken Anakin a week to spot a house in a small town nestled between the mountains and a lake. The house had three bedrooms, and was near a small meadow where Mia thought Leia might like to play when she got older. Anakin had also secured a job as a mechanic at a local transportation center.

The house was two stories with four bedrooms. When entering the house, one would walk through a short hallway, passing an archway leading to the fair sized kitchen. One immediately found the living room at the end of the short hallway. Next to the stairs where was a door for the guestroom, nobody slept there. To the left facing the west and the western rising sun there was the dining room, connected to the kitchen and a small library off to the side. Upstairs there was three bedrooms, all good sized.

Mia had put Leia down for a nap in their new house, the newborn was only two weeks old, but it was very hard to get her to sleep. Mia and Anakin only hoped that would ease with age. Anakin was sitting on a worn couch—most of the furniture was used since Anakin didn't want to spend too much of the savings—when Mia walked in.

"I need to get some food from the market, I'll be back in a little bit." Mia said, putting on her cloak.

"What do I do if she wakes up?" Anakin asked.

"Change her diaper, feed her, she'll be hungry soon, burp her after you feed her. Basic stuff Anakin, you spent as much time 'volunteering' in the crèche as I did." Mia said with a good natured laugh before she left.

Anakin stood over Leia's crib, watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful. The short dark hair on her head rested in little curls that reminded him of Padmé. Sometimes he could forget how miserable he was just by watching her sleep.

* * *

001 P.B.E. August 4th

Two more weeks had past. The universe beyond diaper changes and Anakin continued to evolve, not stopping for them. Darth Vader had been declared a traitor for abandoning his post. Darth Brutus now stood as second in command. Though, nobody knew what he really looked like, he wore a black mask and walked around with black armor that was reminiscent to a clone trooper's. He was taking over Vader's job of annihilating every Jedi and keeping everyone in line.

Mia-Rose didn't have time to worry about masked murders. Anakin was trying enough. Sometimes, when he slept dreamlessly, Mia couldn't get him out of bed. Other times, after nightmares, she couldn't convince him to sleep. Getting him to eat was a challenge, bathe was almost impossible. For the most part, Mia was the only one taking care of Leia.

She walked into the kitchen, half dragging Anakin, who had barely gotten out of bed, and sat him on a chair. Next she put a cup of coffee and some breakfast in front of him. He didn't respond.

"I'm tired of it Anakin!" She nearly shouted.

That got Anakin's attention, Mia rarely raised her voice, but she never shouted.

"You need to pull yourself together, for Leia's sake. She'd already a month old. In six or eight months, she'll be talking! What are you going to say when she asks you why you won't get out of bed? Or why you look like you haven't eaten in months? Or why you stink to high heaven?" Mia demanded.

Anakin looked at her mutely.

"Sitting around won't help anything. You barely go to work and sooner or later, your boss will fire you. Then we won't be able to afford food. You behavior hasn't helped anything." She told him matter-of-factly.

This really pulled at Anakin. Mia continued.

"You need to support Leia, you need to find Luke and bring him home. You need to make sure they are safe and sound." Mia told him in a quiet, calm voice.

"Your right." Anakin said finally.

"And?" Mia inquired.

"And I'm going to eat, go take a shower, go to work, and when I get back, I will play with Leia and when she is asleep, I will work on finding Luke." Anakin answered.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Mia replied.

She turned to go and check on Leia, leaving Anakin to contemplate all she'd said.

After breakfast, Anakin went and showered, realizing he really did smell.

Mia was sitting in the living room, feeding Leia formula, when Anakin went to work. He bent down and kissed Leia's head.

"I'll see you tonight Leia." He whispered to her. He turned to Mia. "Thank you Mia, I needed to hear that."

"Anytime, Skywalker." Mia said, smirking.

* * *

001 P.G.E. August 4th

It was later that night, Anakin had put Leia to sleep this time and had gone to the small library he'd set up and went on the HoloNet, searching the recent news for any whereabouts on Obi-wan. Nothing. He set out to make a list of allies Obi-wan had, planets he could have taken Luke, but nothing seemed plausible.

In a frustrated groan he rested his head in his hands, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Hey." Mia said from the doorway. Anakin looked up and watched her walk in and set a mug of coffee on the desk.

"It's hopeless." He muttered.

"It's not, you'll find him, I know you will." Mia reassured him.

"I can't stand it, Obi-wan completely betrayed me, twice over!" Anakin groaned.

"I'm sure he didn't know what was going on when he took Luke, I doubt he even knew what was going on on Mustafar." Mia whispered.

"It doesn't excuse the fact he betrayed me!" Anakin shouted.

The Force began to quiver around him, surrounding him with its power, much of it dark and menacing. Dark feelings rushed through him. He just couldn't take it. The loss, and the betrayal. Betrayal from more than just Obi-wan burned at him, Palpatine, the Jedi Order, everyone, even Mia a little. The only people he didn't feel betrayed by were Padmé, and she was gone, along with Luke and Leia.

The dark feelings seemed to torture his soul even more-how could he have a soul after what he'd done-but he felt he was too far gone for that.

"Anakin, calm down." Mia's voice called, just above a whisper.

Calming down wouldn't help, it wouldn't soothe his pain. He continued to dwell in the dark feelings again.

"Anakin, stop, this thinking will only hurt you further." Mia urged him, but it fell on ears far more deaf than her's.

The desk began to shake, lights blinking on and off every split second it seemed. Mia kneeled at his side as he sat in his pain, she could feel it in strong waves. His eyes turned from blue to yellow and back to blue, over and over again.

"Anakin, stop, you might hurt Leia!" She urged.

A baby's cry pierced through the air.

* * *

I would love kind critiques on my writing style but if you have an over-all objection to the OC, then that is your problem and you chose to read this far. This story is not meant to be sugar-coated, but not meant to be so raw and disturbed as say Edgar Allen Poe, a hero of mine. This rides a comfortable path in the middle of the road.

Review, I love opinions.


	2. The First Year

001 P.G.E. (Post Galactic Empire) July 29th

The Force around Anakin calmed, lights stopped blinking, everything stopped shaking, his eyes were blue again. He stared in fear before rushing up the stairs to Leia, Mia on his tail.

He barged into her room, stunned as he heard her cry. Mia moved past him and took the crying baby girl in her arms, holding her close and soothing her.

"It's okay Leia, it's okay." She hushed, checking the little girl for injuries. She found none, thank the Force. "You're alright."

Anakin stood there, frozen in fear and shame at what he'd done. What was he thinking?

_I could have hurt Leia!_

He dare not think anything beyond that point. Mia walked over towards him, holding Leia still, who was just whimpering.

"I think she wants you." Mia whispered, handing Leia into Anakin's shaky hands.

He held his daughter, willing himself to remain calm so as not to upset her further. His daughter was like a balm to his soul, soothing away all the pain, even if just for a short period of time.

* * *

001 P.G.E. August 10th

Mia had taken to potting various plants and placing them at windows in the house to liven things up, from bright wildflowers to green herbs good for all sorts of things. She started small gardens in the backyard as well, things that wouldn't die easily.

Anakin was well on his way to being promoted to a higher level of mechanic. He kept reasonable hours that allowed for plenty of time to bond with Leia. Night terrors were haunting him day and night, and Mia found herself not sleeping most nights to make sure he was alright.

* * *

001 P.G.E. November 6th

Mia and Anakin sat in the meadow with Leia. Leia was in awe at the new smells, the warmth of the sun, and the sounds of the birds. Mia knelt closer to her, whispering that the birds where singing to her. Anakin was truly smiling as he watched his daughter watch a butterfly, leaning forward as if trying to reach it with her soft baby hands. She was four months old now, crawling everywhere. Mia had dressed her up in a cotton white dress with lacy detail. Mia smiled as she held up a camera and snapped photos of Anakin and Leia. She'd started a project of taking photos of them for when Luke and Leia were older, so they could look back on them.

"You sure she won't get a sunburn? I heard it's really bad for babies." Anakin worried.

"Technically, it's bad for everyone." She said, tossing him some sunscreen. "But I've put coat after coat of sunscreen on her, so she's safe."

Mia laid out a picnic for her and Anakin, since she'd feed Leia before they'd left. Leia crawled further into the grass, seeking the butterfly, slipping past notice of Mia or Anakin. Only when her giggles erupted, fifteen feet away did they notice. Mia laughed and went to retrieve Leia, settling her down in her lap as she told Leia fairytale stories she'd memorized from storybooks she read to Leia every night.

Leia reached her hands for Anakin, wanting her daddy. It was a peaceful afternoon, no demons haunted Anakin today.

* * *

001 P.G.E. January 23rd

Mia came down the stairs, right after reading Leia to bed, to get some evening tea to bring to her room with a good book. Anakin sat on the kitchen stool, eyes distant and terrified.

Mia knew immediately something was wrong.

"Anakin?" She asked cautiously.

He didn't respond. She called to him again, given no response. She was about to shake him out of whatever train of thought he was having when he started screaming his head off. Falling off the stool, he fell in a thud, still screaming, limbs flailing wildly.

She pinned him to the ground and shook him, all the while calling him name, begging him to stop. Finally, she ran and got a pitcher, filling it with water. She ran and dumped it on him.

The screaming stopped, his eyes gazed off to the side, still scared. Finally, after a long second, he gasped for air.

Mia breathed a sigh of relief. "You okay?" She asked, kneeling down beside him.

He looked at her like she was a ghost. "Anakin, it's okay, you're safe." She whispered to him.

He began to gasp for air, like he couldn't get enough. Mia recognized immediately he was having a panic attack. It wasn't the first. She cradled his head in her lap, whispering that he was okay and safe, to breathe slower, calmer. Using the Force, she sent soothing waves through his body.

Beginning to relax, Anakin slumped, weak from the attack.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I think I had a nightmare." Anakin muttered.

"I don't think so, your eyes were open. I tried calling you, and you didn't respond. When I moved to shake you to attention, you started screaming." She explained to him. "I think you had a flashback."

He nodded mutely.

"You think you can sleep on your own?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "Why don't you get into bed, I'll make some sleep tea." She told him.

He got off and wondered out of the kitchen, hopefully to his bed. Sleep tea was a combination of herbs she use to grow in the temple, to make whenever she, Obi-wan or Anakin suffered from insomnia. These last few months, she'd been making a lot of it for Anakin. Thank the Force the herbs grew here naturally.

The sleep tea had proven to not be enough, so she put him in a sleep trance, hoping he'd sleep dreamlessly.

* * *

001 P.G.E. Febuary 9th

Mia was singing Leia to sleep. Sure she was deaf, but if she could immerse herself enough into the Force, she could actually carry a tune. Leia soon succumbed to the lulling of her tune and slept peacefully in Mia's arms. Setting down the five month old, she turned when she heard the voice.

"You should sing more often." Anakin told him. He smiled at her. "Leia isn't the only one who benefits."

Mia found herself blushing furiously.

"If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen doing dishes." She said, making a quick retreat.

"Mia, you're not my maid, I'll take care of the dishes." Anakin told her.

"Thank you." She said, turning to her room to retire for the evening.

Sometimes Anakin baffled her, he'd seem cold and stand-offish one minute, the next minute he'd be kind and helpful. His mood swings could bug the bantha crap out of her.

* * *

001 P.G.E. April 13th

Leia sat in her highchair, Anakin was trying, with no progress, to feed her mashed carrots. He tried everything that would make normal crèche children eat it; the speeder antics were becoming annoying.

"She doesn't like mashed carrots." Mia told him.

"How would you know?" Anakin asked. "We've been trying this for two days."

"Look at yourself, there's more on you than her, let alone in her belly." Mia stated.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I don't see you helping me." He retorted.

"She doesn't fall for the speeder crap, try something more original, like making faces." She told him as she set up their breakfast.

Anakin tried making faces. Puffing out his cheeks, Leia laughed hysterically. Something flashed and he saw Mia grinning wickedly.

"You'll burn that photo." Anakin told her.

"Don't think you can make me, Skywalker." She replied, turning to leave, a fresh photo in her hands.

He groaned, she could be so frustrating. He couldn't remember her being this frustrating since they were padawans.

* * *

001 P.G.E. May 15th

"Can you say Dada?" Anakin asked Leia, cooing at her.

She gurgled. Then burped. Mia laughed at him as she set down a plate of bantha steak, and Alderinian vegetables with toasted roll. One good thing of having Mia around, she could cook. Anakin could cook, it would come out bland, but it would be editable. Mia could make almost anything good, except liver, nothing could make liver good.

Mia sat down beside him and watch with high amusement.

"Say Dada!" He cooed.

"I'm betting her first words will be some sort of Huttese curse." Mia said sweetly. Anakin glared at her. "What? You certainly use them enough."

"Oh, and you don't?" He questioned.

"I do, in my head." Mia smiled in victory.

"Master Obi-wan said it's not the Jedi's way to gloat." Anakin reminded her.

"We're not padawans any more, Master Obi-wan can't tell us to do shit." Mia mocked, then, upon realizing her mistake, clapped her hands over her mouth.

Anakin was about to gloat when she exclaimed, "Quick, say something before she picks it up!"

"Bantha you-know-what you never say anything bad." Anakin gloated.

"Whatever happened to 'Master Obi-wan' and 'gloating is not the Jedi way', hmm?" She inquired, waving her fork with her words.

"Well, I seem to recall you pointing out we're not padawans. I also don't see Obi-wan here to scold either of us." Anakin smiled in defeat.

"You're so irritating." Mia complained, biting into her roll.

"And you're a pain." Anakin fired back. "But I keep you around because you can cook."

Mia smiled wickedly. Anakin looked at her warily. "What?" He asked, being straightforward.

"Nothing," She said a little too sweetly for his taste. "Absolutely nothing."

They sat in a long silence, looking at the other, daring them to say something. Finally Mia backed down.

"I better make dessert." She told him. She got up, most of her food finished, and disappeared into the kitchen.

Later that night, Anakin's stomach was twisted violently. He ended up spending the better of the night in the refresher.

In the morning, Mia sat some tea down in front of him instead of coffee.

"Are we out of coffee?" He asked, deeply surprised. Mia was really good at making sure they were well stocked, she even kept a reserve of coffee for times when they ran low.

"Coffee won't help your problem, this herbal tea will." She told him.

"You fed me laxatives!" He accused her.

"I did no such thing, I could smell it from my room in my _sleep_." She told him.

He glowered at her, not sure whether or not to trust the tea.

"Fine, _don't_ drink it, suffer for the rest of the day. I'm not so cruel as to make you suffer _that_ long." Mia said before taking a bite of her oatmeal.

Mia never gave out medicine that would hurt, so it was probably safe. He couldn't be sure though. Against his better judgment, he drank it.

He felt better almost immediately.

* * *

001 P.G.E. May 30th

_Where was he? Some strange alley, maybe? At the mouth of the alley, he could see a crowd of people gathering. Running out the alleyway, he was blinded by the sunlight. Blinking, he looked over the heads of the crowd onto the stage. There she was, Padmé, surrounded by four guards._

"_Padmé!" He called, overjoyed to see her._

_He tried the break through the crowd to reach her. "Padmé!" He kept shouting._

_The guards led her to a long post and tied her arms above her head. Anakin watched in confusion. Why were they doing that? What was happening?_

"_Padmé, don't worry, I'll save you." She didn't even acknowledge his words._

_He saw the four guards stand in front of her, blocking her from view. Then, Anakin heard the most heart wrenching sound, blaster fire._

"_Padmé!" He shouted, pushing through the crowds even harder. "Padmé!"_

_His shouts were desperate, his voice was going hoarse._

_He reached the stage as the guards moved away. Padmé hung there from her wrist, her warm brown eyes empty and lifeless._

"_Padmé," he whispered hoarsely._

Anakin woke with shock, starring at the wall in front of him. He was back in his house, with Leia and Mia. Padmé had been dead for eight months. He pulled his knees to his chest and started sobbing. He didn't notice when someone sat beside him, rubbing his back with soothing circles.

* * *

002 P.G.E. July 1st

Leia was celebrating her first birthday. Little curls covered her head, almost chin length, and her warm doe eyes looked around at the small celebration. Mia had made a cake and banners and invited their neighbors, the Hawthorns, a kind couple with a little girl named Demi who was about Leia's age and a son about two years older, Elson. Mia had dressed Leia in a sundress with yellow and lavender flowers.

Anakin was snapping pictures left and right. Anakin lifted Leia to the single candle on the cake and got her to blow it out on her own.

"Happy Birthday, Leia." Anakin whispered to her. "I love you."

"Love you, Dada." Leia said back, smiling brilliantly.

Later, when Demi, Elson and Leia were playing and Vivian and Drek were sipping coffee, Mia led Anakin into the kitchen.

"I want to show you something." Was all she told him.

She pulled a second, untouched cake. Unlike Leia's lavender cake, this one was blue. Anakin looked closer. _Happy Birthday Luke! _It read. Anakin looked at it in shock.

"I wanted to make a cake for him too." Mia whispered.

"Thank you, Mia!" Anakin whispered.

He turned to her, touched by her gesture. She gave a small, sad smile before Anakin pulled her into a hug. Things had been rocky for him for the last year, and she'd always been there for them.

*End Chapter*


	3. Violent Flashback

Sorry for the wait, I forgot to update Sunday night and Monday. Here it is, enjoy and review!

* * *

003 P.G.E. (Post Galactic Empire) September 19th

Mia had gone to bed a long time ago, at least so it seemed. Seeing as she wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon, she went down stairs to get some tea. Anakin was sitting on the couch when she passed, but when she came back, cup in hand, she noticed how rigid he was.

"Anakin?" She asked.

He hadn't had many flashbacks lately. It'd been three years since he almost turned, and the last six months had been very peaceful.

She gently touched his shoulder when he force-pushed her. She hit the wall, groaning with pain. Her insides were suddenly twisting. The landing had winded her and when she managed to take a breath in, she felt a stabbing pain on her left side. Broken rib?

She didn't have much time to think this over let alone get up. She was pushed into the wall to her right. Crying out in pain, she slid down in a crumpled heap.

What had gotten into him? What was so different about this flashback than the others?

She looked up into his eyes as he stood over her, staring blankly down at her with _yellow_ eyes.

"Anakin!" She called, trying to reach the good part of him, make it take control of himself, to get a grip on reality.

He didn't respond.

"Anakin, snap out of it!" She shouted, in spite of the pain, and tried to get up.

As soon as she was on her feet she was roughly shoved onto the ground ten feet away. She looked up, seeing a blue lightsaber pointed at her. She reached for hers only to find it wasn't there.

* * *

003 P.G.E. September 19th

Anakin had been sitting on the couch, watching the HoloNet, spewing more bantha crap about the Empire and all the wonderful change it was bringing. Pretty rare that anything about the Empire made it here, considering they care nothing about this planet, even less than Tatooine.

Suddenly, he wasn't in his living room, watching the HoloNet. He was in the Chancellor's office. The Chancellor, Palpatine—Sidious—was standing in front of him. Telling him lies of how the darkside would help him.

How dare he! That liar! The galaxy would be a better place without him! Without him, he could save Padmé, never turn to the dark side, never kill, never lose her or anyone he cared about.

The man touched his shoulder, smiling benevolently at him. Anger and hatred filled him.

It was simple really, the old man never saw it coming. Through the Force, he shoved the old man into the wall.

Sidious cried out in surprise. It only served to fuel Anakin's desire to kill. He pushed the old man to the right into another wall. Walking over to stand in front of him, he looked down, amused. The old man begged him to come to his senses. How pathetic, how weak! He pushed away, enjoying this game. Igniting his lightsaber, he walked over and pointed it at Palpatine's neck, using the force to push the Sith's own lightsaber away.

"There is no death, there is only the force." Sidious whispered.

Wait, what? Sith don't recite the Jedi Code!

"There is no emotion, there is peace." He continued.

On and on, line after line. This didn't make sense! Sidious, laying here, not putting up a fight, reciting the Jedi Code.

"There is no death, there is only the force." He started again.

It had to be trick, it just had to be!

But he wasn't in the Senatorial Building. He wasn't in the Chancellor's office. Palpatine, Sidious in disguise, wasn't lying at his feet with a lightsaber at his throat. He was in his living room, pointing his lightsaber at Mia. Mia, who was reciting the Jedi Code.

"There is no death, there is only the force." She whispered, reciting for the third time.

"Mia!" He exclaimed, extinguishing his lightsaber and kneeling down next her.

Anakin cradled her body to his chest, trying to reassure her that she was safe. That he would never hurt her.

"There is no emotion, there is peace." She continued.

"Mia, I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry!" She stopped, opening her eyes, confused.

She pulled back, looking at him, making sure he was back.

"I'm so sorry Mia. I didn't know what I was doing, I thought I was fighting Sidious." He crushed her to him, vowing to never let anyone hurt her, not even himself.

"Oh Anakin." She murmured into his chest.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"I think I have a broken rib." She replied.

He carried her to her bed and sat her down while he went and got the medi-kit.

"Is it okay if I tape them up?" He asked.

She nodded and lifted her shirt over her torso. Trying not to blush, Anakin wrapped her ribs up, being as gentle as she would be if the positions were reversed. Like she had when he'd broken a rib or two, which had happened more than once after all the battles. Finally, he finished and she lowered her shirt.

"Are you okay?" she asked, the double meaning not lost on them.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I'm honestly afraid to sleep after that."

"You can sleep in here, like old times, if it would help." She offered.

"Thanks." He got up and grabbed a blanket and pillow from his room and setting in a chair she had by the window.

For a change, he actually had pleasant dreams.

* * *

I got an interesting review,

Ayy Kaim: Mia being deaf serves a purpose into the past and the reason she was trained alongside Anakin. It will also prove to be something that can make sticky situations harder, and something by which she is identified in the later chapters. No, I usually don't tend to add unique features to characters that won't have some significance on the plotline. The story starts off in the middle of the timeline I've written, where parts of the past are revealed when it is necessary. There will be chapters that skew off from this part of the timeline. As for Leia's first words, hmm, I've been playing with the idea of Force sensitive children developing motor skill sooner than normal children since I started this. This idea occurred to me when I was reading another fanfic a few years ago, where Padme is in a coma and Anakin is raising the twins on his own. It would make sense because Force sensitive children have faster reactions than normal children, according to something Qui-gon Jinn said. I think mentally, Leia developed quicker in the story because in the early years where she's interacting with other characters, she has a level of incite.

I know these chapters have been relatively short, but they're divided up by events rather than ending it at when it would seem most dramatic. I think the next couple will be a bit longer.

I have seen the Avengers, opening day actually, absolutely loved it! I also saw Thor last week.


	4. Revan

The market of a small town near Verron's capital was bustling with activity. Many were out enjoying the lovely day. Mia was walking through the market, stocking up on everything they needed. She was looking at the beautiful flower displays when she ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry." She said, bending down to pick up the fallen fruits.

"No, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. I was looking at the flower displays." A man's voice said.

She looked up into great emerald eyes she thought she could lose herself in. The face with emeralds for eyes wasn't so bad. Strong jawline, straight nose, perfectly proportioned lips. She found herself breaking into a wide grin.

"So was I." She replied.

"I'm Revan." He introduced himself as they stood, holding a hand to shake.

"I'm Mia-Rose." She answered, meeting the gesture.

"It must seem very forward, but would you like to have dinner with me?" he asked.

"I'd like that. Where should I meet you?" She inquired.

"Here, let me write the address." She scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"This is pretty close to where I live actually, you live in the flats?" She asked.

He nodded. "When should I come over?"

"Tomorrow would be nice, around seven; it would give me time to practice a recipe to cook so you wouldn't cringe _too_ much." He laughed good-naturedly

"Can't be too bad, I've probably had a lot worse." She laughed. "Tomorrow at seven then, see you then."

With that, she turned to go finish buying food.

*StarWars*

The next day, she had started cooking dinner early. When Anakin came home, he noticed the two place settings.

"What, making me fend for myself again? You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" He asked, pouting.

"Heavens no, Leia needs a dad in good health." She joked. "I'm having dinner with someone else."

"Who? The Hawthorns? Why did they invite just you?" Anakin asked, dumbfounded.

"I have a date." She explained as she pulled her coat on.

"What? Who?" He asked.

"Nice guy named Revan who I met at the market yesterday." She explained. "See you later."

With that, she left out the door, walking toward Revan's place, where ever that was. Anakin couldn't believe it, she had never shown interest in dating before. Well, she had, with him, but that wasn't really dating. Why did he even mind? She was an adult, twenty-four years for Force sake. She could do whatever she wanted. But why did he mind?

Mia knocked on the door and waiting a few moments until the door opened to reveal Revan in an apron.

"Nice apron." She commented sweetly.

"Well, I wanted to fool you long enough for you to actually try it." He said, leading her into the flat. He led her into a kitchen that smelled wonderful. She sat on a stool as he poured her a glass of wine.

She took a sip of it and was surprised to find she actually liked it. She never really cared for alcohol. She watched as Revan served her a plate of wild turkey, gravy poured on top, mashed potatoes and seasoned vegetables. He sat next to her and they started to eat.

"This is good!" She said, eyes wide with surprise.

"Okay, so I lied about my cooking being bad, but I wanted to surprise you." He admitted.

"I am surprised, I've never met a man that could cook, well I've met one, but it's been so long." She said.

"Have many men cooked for you?" He asked.

"Well, my mom died when I was two, so my brother raised me along with our best friend who's about a year older than me." It wasn't a real stretch, he mom did die when she was young and she considered Obi-wan a brother still. She couldn't exactly reveal that she was a Jedi.

"They both were horrible cooks." She laughed.

"You don't seem like you've grown up on Verron." He mused.

"I was raised on Coruscant, but I moved here about three years ago." She explained.

"Why move so far away?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Didn't like the idea of an Empire controlling everything, I guess."

"All by yourself?" He asked, dubious.

"No, I moved with friend after his wife died to help him raise his daughter while he pulled things together." She explained.

"Oh." There was a short pause.

"Have you always lived on Verron?" She asked.

"No, I traveled a lot before I came back." He explained.

She looked at him; he looked mildly familiar to her. She looked through her memory, remembering a Jedi that looked a lot like him. His blonde hair, golden in the dim candle light made him look very different though.

"Do you have family here?" She asked.

"Yeah, a few towns over, see them every now and again." He smiled.

"What?" Mia inquired, knowing that smile. Anakin wore something similar when he had a surprise for her.

"Do you smell that?" Revan asked.

She sniffed the area. Apple pie?

Revan got up and walked to the oven, pulling out the pie.

Light conversation followed after, and when dessert had cooled, Mia was amazed at how wonderful it tasted.

"This is amazing; you _have_ to give me the recipe!" She exclaimed.

"I'll go get it." He walked to the sink and pulled a recipe out of a box and began copying it onto another piece of paper.

When the evening was over, he led her to the door.

"I had a nice night, thank you." She said.

"Let me walk you home." He offered.

"I'm fine, really, this neighborhood is harmless." She insisted.

"Okay." They looked deep into each other's eyes.

He leaned in slowly, meeting her lips with his. A gentle kiss turned passionate and Mia felt his hands roaming her back, politely asking to venture in other directions. She slipped her hands under his shirt, her fingers exploring the hills and valleys of his abs. Grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, she pulled it over his head. She smiled, tracing his lips with her tongue, finding entrance awaited her.

He lifted her off the ground, she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist, making her intentions clear.

He pulled away, seeing lust in her eyes. He carried her into the bedroom…

*StarWars*

Anakin woke up on the couch, the sun shining in his eyes. Strange, Mia hadn't woken him when she got home. He trudged into the kitchen, finding no Mia—who was an early riser—and no coffee.

Weird, must be sleeping in for a change. He decided not to wake her and went to go get Leia up. Passing her door, a thought occurred to him. Had she even come home? He thought about opening her door and checking in on her, but she didn't like it much when he went through her things. Curiosity won out, however, and slowly, so slowly, he opened her door and peaked in. The bed was empty.

She didn't come home last night. Should he be worried? Then, an unwelcome thought crossed his mind. He pushed it out, not wanting to picture Mia with a stranger doing that. He felt rather put out by the idea that she would, actually. Though, he wasn't sure why.

He went and got Leia up and made breakfast for her and coffee for him. As he was drinking it, he heard the front door open and Mia walking in, humming. He walked out of the kitchen and cornered her in the hallway.

"Where have you been?" He demanded.

"Places." She replied vaguely in a tone to match Anakin's.

"Why didn't you come back last night?" He questioned, his tone leaving no room for any funny business.

"Why does it matter so much?" Mia inquired. "I'm twenty-four; I can go anywhere I like. It's not as if you're my guardian."

"I may not be, but I still worry." He told her flatly.

"Well, thank you for your concern, but I can take care of myself." She replied hotly. "You don't need to worry."

"Yes I do." Anakin told her.

"Why do you care so much?" She demanded, thoroughly annoyed with him at this point.

Anakin couldn't come up with a good answer really. He didn't know why he did himself.

"I waited for you last night and fell asleep on the couch and now my back is all out of whack." He said weakly.

She was taken aback by this answer. He waited for her? Why? He didn't think she would actually physically be with someone. It hurt him that she was.

He didn't seem to care that she was hurt when he was with Padmé. Why should she care now?

"Heating pad will put it back in whack." She finally said, with a bite to it.

Anakin winced at her tone.

"Now if you excuse me? I'd like a shower." With that she pushed past him and went up the stairs.

Anakin walked in the kitchen, his ego wounded.

"Daddy, why were you mean to Mia?" Leia asked.

"Huh?" He asked, shocked his daughter would make such an observation for someone so young. "I wasn't mean to her."

"You yelled at her." Leia said simply. "You should tell her you're sorry. Once, when I got mad at Demi and called her a meanie, Mia said it wasn't very nice and that I should say I'm sorry because it hurt Demi's feelings."

Anakin didn't say anything, just looked at her, totally confused.

"You still want to be friends with Mia, don't you?" She asked, puzzled by his silence.

"Yes." He said weakly, his pride wounded by both the women currently in his life.

"Then tell her." Leia insisted.

When Mia came down to eat, Anakin was sitting on the kitchen stool. She ignored him and went about making breakfast.

"Mia." He said timidly.

Mia turned and looked at him, surprised by his tone. She didn't want to let him off easy though, with a stony gaze, she quirked a brow.

"Mia, I'm sorry. I'm in no position to tell you how to run your life." He apologized, which was never his strong suit.

Her silence continued. "I won't get involved in your business." He said finally.

"Thank you." She replied finally. She cracked a grin. "Leia got to you with her 'Demi is a Meanie' story, didn't she?"

Anakin didn't deny it. Mia laughed and went to make breakfast for herself.

*StarWars*

It had been three weeks since that morning and Mia and Revan had been on five more dates.

Anakin was sitting on the couch again. Mia had promised she wouldn't have any sleep-overs anymore. She'd also told him she wasn't going to bring him home anytime soon for Leia's sake. It was getting late and he was beginning to dose off when he heard someone talking. He couldn't make much out, but it was obviously Revan and Mia.

He took a moment to look at Revan's force signature, and memorize it. It was very light, not nearly so much as Mia, but he was a good person, from what he could ascertain from his force signature.

There was a long silence before Mia bid him goodnight and walked inside. He stood up to greet her.

"Hey." She said, rather surprised to see him still up. "You don't need to stay up, Anakin, I'm a big girl."

As she said this she was putting her coat away. Anakin walked up to her, not quite knowing what he was doing. Mia closed the closet door and turned to look at him. It quickly occurred to her how close he was. She could smell his soap, he was so close.

He looked down into her beautiful grey eyes. "I will always worry and I will always want to protect you."

His gentle tone surprised Mia. She didn't know what to say.

Anakin looked further into her eyes, it was almost as if he was looking into her soul. It was a quality about Mia that had always attracted him to her, how open she was to him. Before he knew what he was doing, his hand was on her cheek. His lips were on hers. He didn't feel her struggling.

Somehow, Mia managed to pull back and in the heat of the moment slapped him. He looked at her, dumb struck. Why would she hit him?

"How dare you!" She seethed. "I'm finally moving on and you pull _that!_"

"I... I thought." What _did_ he think?

"You think that as soon as you get over Padmé I'll be standing on the sidelines, ready to…" She didn't finish that sentence.

Now Anakin was getting angry. "Don't you bring her up!"

Mia rolled her eyes and turned to the stairs to go to bed.

"You're so weak! Pulling cheap shots like that!" He spat at her.

She turned, still on the stairs, still in view. She looked angry and something else. He didn't try to figure out what when she started speaking.

"I didn't go against everything I believed and kill my friends and family and almost lose my soul to the darkness." She said with a cold tone before turning to go to bed.

Anakin stared at her retreating back. How dare she say that! How dare she throw that back in his face when he was already so filled with regret that it haunted him every day? Every minute!

Before he knew what he was doing he reached out into the force and pushed her into the wall. When she cried out in pain, he almost felt satisfied. Almost, he wanted to make her suffer more. With a jerk of his arm, he forced Mia to fall down the stairs in a heap at the bottom.

She refused to cry out in pain, no matter how bad it was, and not let him take satisfaction in her pain.

Mia didn't move, waiting for the next attack that never came. Anakin, realizing what he'd down, ran to her side.

"Mia, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Anakin asked his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine." She muttered, getting up slowly.

Anakin tried to help her up, to which she shrugged him off.

"Don't touch me." Mia warned, walked up the stairs two at a time despite her pain.

He followed her to her room where he saw her packing a bag.

"Why're you packing?" He inquired, confused.

"I'm not sleeping here." She muttered, closing her pack and hoisting in onto her abused shoulders, which were no doubt bruising.

"Mia, I'm so sorry!" He told her. "Please, don't leave!"

She pushed past him with no answer. She only stopped when she was at the door. Hanging her head, she muttered, "Can I borrow the speeder?"

Anakin, giving up the cause, handed her the keys to the speeder.

*StarWars*

Mia knocked on Devan's door, hoping he was still up. Fortunately, he answered the door rather quick, because the night was getting colder and colder.

"Mia?" He asked, surprised. "What wrong?"

"Fight with my roommate, a little to pissed with him right now. Would it be alright if I spent the night?" she inquired.

"Yes, of course," He told her, pulling her inside. "Come in, it's getting cold out."

In the morning, Mia laid in bed, thinking thing out. Yes, she was angry at Anakin, what he did was unforgiveable. But she loved Leia, and couldn't leave her. There were still some days when Anakin wasn't quite right. Days when he wouldn't get out of bed, times when he'd been up with nightmares for several nights and refused to sleep. Mia couldn't leave Leia alone when she was so young.

She felt Revan stirring as he rolled over, a smile breaking onto his face when he saw her.

"Morning Beautiful," He whispered in a husky voice.

"Morning," she sighed.

She got up and went to take a shower. When she came back, Revan was still lingering in bed, twisting his finger in the sheets with a thoughtful expression.

She didn't see his hungry eyes as she got dressed in front of him. She was nearly clothed when she stepped into the sunlight pouring in from the window. Revan could distinctly see the bruises that marked her alabaster skin.

"Mia, what happened?" He asked, getting up to get a better look.

"What do you mean?" She asked, unaware of the condition of her skin.

Revan turned the young women to face the mirror. Mia gasped when she saw the bruises, realizing last night wasn't as surreal of an experience as it felt. Now there was proof.

"Who did this?" Revan demanded, angry and protective now.

"Nobody did this, I fell down the stairs last night, I just forgot, clumsy and forgetful." She could usually be a good liar, but it was hard to spin a web of words with this one.

"You're roommate did this, during the fight." Revan hissed.

"No, he didn't." Mia insisted.

"I'll kill him!" Revan threatened.

"No, you can't." Mia urged him, turning to him now.

"I'm not letting you live with anyone who could hurt you!" Revan told her, holding back his anger as much as he could. "You can stay with me."

To Mia, it was transparent how much anger the man before her felt. If staying with him for a few more days would calm him down and keep a confrontation between him and Anakin from happening. Well, she didn't seem to have much of a choice now did she?

"Alright," She relented.

Revan smiled and kissed her gently.

"I'll go and get your stuff; you won't have to face him ever again." Revan told her.

"I can get my things on my own; I am plenty capable of handling him." Mia insisted.

"As capable as you were last night?" Revan questioned.

"I can take care of myself." Mia stated, leaving no room for discussion.

"Very well, if you insist on being difficult." Revan said with an odd tone. A tone that sent shivers up Mia's spine.

Deciding to leave it at that, Mia turned to walk out of the bedroom when she was force shoved to the side.

Mia cried out in pain. She was in trouble and she knew it. Using the Force, she reached for her lightsaber, drawing it out and igniting it.

"My dear, you won't need that." He told her, again in that tone that sent shivers up her spine.

With a little wave of his hand, Mia felt something grip her neck, cold as steel. She suddenly couldn't hear what Revan said next, couldn't reach out into the Force at all. The lightsaber was useless to her if she couldn't touch its power through the Force.


End file.
